oroncampaignsettingfandomcom-20200214-history
Arebis
The frigid mountain region known as Arebis sits at the north-east of Higashi-Rei. It is a progressive realm, and has deviated much from traditional Reijin views and policies. It possesses a large number of magical and non-human residents, consisting mainly of Oni, Sanhedrin and Goblins. The current ruler of Arebis is the progressive Lord Hironaga Atsuda. Both a wise king and powerful sorcerer, he claims ancestry to the Tsuchi tribe of old. He is responsible for the recent Arebisian reforms, most notably the establishment of trade and the forging of foreign alliances – A trend that has stirred much controversy amongst the Reijin nobility at large. Society and Culture The people of Arebis are typically very forward-thinking. Intelligence, wit and cunning are all very highly valued, with the traditional Reijin morals of honour and preservation taking a secondary role. Arebisians are taught to be ambitious and flexible - Change can come at any moment, and one must be ready to step up and face it head-on. Arebis at War The Arebisians aren't afraid to call on all their resources when it comes to doing battle, including their alliances with other races. Sanhedrin skirmishers harrass the enemy's flank, Oni warmages and shock troopers smash through enemy lines and the sound of Goblin cannons rings out across the battlefield. War Mammoths are sometimes used as mobile war platforms, keeping spellcasters and anti-personnel weapons safe up high above the fray. However, these are quite rare as mammoths are few in number. Noble Clans of Arebis 'Notable Personalities' *Lord Hironaga Atsuda – Lord of Arebis. *Commander Ken Ikkouboushi – Mad captain of the Raven Wing, said to be un-killable by mortal men. *Izumi Zetsubou – Knight-Captain of the Midnight Raiders, and a witch of great power. *Zaccur, son of Igal – Ambassador of the allied Sanhedrin tribes *Kogane of Mount Katsuie – Marshal of the Kogane Oni mercenaries. Atsuda Motto: House emblem/colour: Domains: Earth, Liberation The clan of the current Lord of Arebis, House Atsuda claim ancestry to the ancient Tsuchi tribe. They are a progressive group who look to assimilate the knowledge and cultures of other peoples in hopes of cultivating their own personal growth as an empire. Oruk Motto: “By Land and Sea.” House emblem/colour: A stormcloud, Slate grey Domains: Air, Water Arebis’ most adventurous clan, the Oruk are prolific sailors and explorers who also serve as scouts and skirmishers during times of war. They are responsible for most of the trade with Aldebaran. Zetsubou Motto: “To not know is to fear” House emblem/colour: Domains: Darkness, Knowledge A clan famed for their gifted sorcerers, the Zetsubou are often at the forefront of negotiations when Arebis has relations with other countries and races. They are also notoriously gifted spies and informers, who are said to have links in places even far beyond the borders of Higashi-Rei. Suzume Motto: “Free the oppressed” House emblem/colour: Sparrow Domains: Glory, Liberation Kraad Motto: House emblem/colour: Domains: Chaos, Sun The Kraad clan are an infamous clan of warriors hailing from the northernmost reaches of Arebis. Their detractors call them undisciplined and savage, while their allies respect them for their determination and ferocity.